


A Stomach of Chrome

by Kaiserkorresponds



Series: The Terrors of Tape [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Emetophobia, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sick Character, Statement Addiction (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Jon, are you–""Oh God, Jon."--Body horror drabble for the concept of Jon becoming statement sick during the Safehouse Period in a far more graphic way !!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Terrors of Tape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073051
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	A Stomach of Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while I rarely do v graphic fics this one does qualify !! Please do not read if it will be triggering !!
> 
> Warnings: Body Horror, Emetophobia

"Jon, are you–" 

"Oh God, Jon." 

Martin recoiled involuntarily, nausea rising in his own throat. 

"I– I'm–" Jon choked out between heaves. "I'm fine, Martin." 

Martin swallowed thickly, still frozen in the doorway of the bathroom. 

Jon was slumped heavily over the toilet, the sallowness to his complexion exaggerated in the harsh overhead lights, and beads of sweat shining in his thick curls as he practically buried himself in the bathroom tiles. 

He was laid at an angle that was painful even to look at. Almost entirely over the porcelain with his tiny shoulders hunched over the bowl and his legs crammed beneath him. And as he gagged, his entire chest, where it was laid against the rim, jerked with the effort. 

At the horrible, choking sound, Martin felt a flash of white hot fear lance through his own chest. 

Not because of the illness, or the even the vomiting.

Martin had seen him ill numerous times before, stuffed up and sneezing during a nasty head cold the first winter after the move to The Archives, coughing and wheezing with asthma flares in the middle of the night, and even once, one rather unpleasant time, heaving up all of the last week's meals in that exact position with the stomach flu when he had attended a meeting in artefact storage and walked away with more germs than professional development. 

This though, the violent, spasming vomiting stirred up terror he'd never felt before.

Because Jon was coughing up tape. Shiny, black strips of chrome that were undeniably ripped straight from the insides of an antique tape recorder.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was v short, but I'm trying to work on some longer pieces soon !! Lately writing has been v much a drought !! <3


End file.
